english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kate Higgins
Catherine Davis "Kate" Higgins (born August 16, 1969 in Charlottesville, Virginia) is an American voice actress, singer and jazz pianist. She's known for voicing: C.C. in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Frankie Stein in Monster High, Sakura Haruno in Naruto, Saber in Fate/stay night and Talho Yuki in Eureka Seven. She's also known as: Kate Davis. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011-2013) - Mayor Janet Nettles, Clio (ep32), Farmer's Wife (ep43), Mayan Priestess (ep49), Moder Bjorklund (ep33), Nurse (ep44), Principal Quinlan (ep14), Tomina Kasanski (ep49) *Sofia the First (2013) - Princess Aurora (ep22), Woodsman's Wife (ep22) *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Toph Beifong, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Maylyn (ep2), Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Scarlet Witch/'Wanda Maximoff', Pixie/Megan Gwynn, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Frankie Stein *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Cathy, Mel Gale 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Frankie Stein 'TV Specials' *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Frankie Stein 'Web Animation' *Monster High (2010-2015) - Frankie Stein, Crescenda von Hammerstone (ep68), Grandmummy, Scary Murphy, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Gun X Sword (2006) - Vivian (ep10) *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2016) - Sakura Haruno, Child (ep238), Mebuki Haruno, Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep229), Sota's Mother (ep234), Suiren (ep242), Udon *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Megumi Noda/'Nodame' *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Sailor Mercury/'Ami Mizuno', Bus Girl B (ep7), Fortune Girl (ep15), Garoben (ep2), Mii's Mother (ep3) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Talho Yuki *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Sakura Haruno, Child Video Games 'Video Games' *Barbie: Groom and Glam Pups (2010) - Barbie *Broken Age (2014) - Anastasia, Bottled Water Maiden, Red Yarn Pal *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Joy *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Jocasta, Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Frankie Stein *Monster High: New Ghoul in School (2015) - Frankie Stein *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Sakura Haruno *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Citizens *WildStar (2014) - Exiled Female, Myala Everstar *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Mother, Nautilus Inhabitant, Reporter *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Savanah *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Ayame, Sakura Haruno *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Passerby, Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Sakura Haruno, Tool Shop Staff *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Sakura Haruno *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Sakura Haruno *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Boy with Neif, Muse, Sindra *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Etranger Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2016. Category:American Voice Actors